Computer networking technology continues to evolve, enabling users to interact as part of real-time collaboration environments. For example, web-based application users can remotely participate in online presentations (desktop sharing for example), web conferences, and/or real time voice (voice-over-internet-protocol (VOIP)) and video calls. Networked, distributed, and other communication environments can be subject to various networking conditions (e.g., jitter, packet losses, congestion, etc.). Generally, each participant's experience is dictated in part by the communication equipment (e.g., hardware, software, etc.) and functionality of some communication path being used. Users can become frustrated with unacceptable interactive experiences caused in part by network, application, and/or device limitations.